


Dentro de la caja

by Carnadine



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Navidad, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Parece que Nabiki les vendió una hierba que hace que la gente se bese, o algo por el estilo...-<br/>Los ojos sorprendidos del joven se fijaron en la rama que Akane sostenía aún en las manos, para luego mirar como el rostro de la chica se coloreaba del mismo color de la cinta del muérdago<br/>-¿T-tu también, Akane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentro de la caja

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ff.net el 25-12-2012

-No sé por que tenemos que colgar estas cosas- Akane miraba con aburrimiento la caja que llevaba hasta el comedor de la casa. -Nosotros no tendríamos por que celebrar la navidad, y poner todas estos adornos aparatosos para celebrar a alguien en que no creemos... ¿Acaso no es estúpido, Nabiki?-

-No seas tan aburrida hermanita, ¡Deberías llenarte del espíritu navideño! ¿Cierto Kasumi?- La mediana de las Tendo miró con ilusión a su hermana mayor, que salía de la cocina con un gran plato lleno de galletas.  
-Cierto Akane. No sólo se celebra el nacimiento de Jesús en otros países, sino el poder estar junto a tu familia, y las personas que amas.- Con cuidado, colocó las galletas, perfectamente decoradas, en el centro de la mesa, también decorada con manteles navideños. ¿Cuanto durarán, una hora? ¿Hasta le cena? No importaba, siempre habría oportunidad de hacer más, si eso era lo que hacía feliz a su familia.

-Si, es cierto... pero a ti desde cuando que te gusta tanto la navidad?- dijo mirando con ojos entronados a Nabiki.

-Claro que me gusta. Es junto con año nuevo de las pocas fechas en que te regalan cosas. Y ni hablar de las oportunidades de hacer dinero.- La mirada ilusionada de Nabiki se transformó hasta brillar como el dinero que esperaba conseguir.

-Ajá. Y esperas ganarlo a expensas de los demás, ¿Cierto?-  _Específicamente de Ranma, ¿Cierto?._  Con un suspiro, Akane se dejó caer en el cojín del comedor, jugueteando con los adornos de la caja.

Era por esa razón que ya no esperaba tan ansiosa las festividades de fin de año. Con la llegada de todo el séquito de prometidas, rivales y aprovechados que perseguían a Ranma, las fechas especiales como Navidad se volvían potencialmente peligrosas. Además si se le sumaba el séquito que ella también tenía a cuestas, no se auguraba nada bueno para la "Nochebuena". Toda la cuidadosa preparación se transformaba en un correr y huír, esconderse en lugares extraños y dejar de disfrutar de las fiestas.

Al menos era la oportunidad de probar las galletas de Kasumi. Algo de dulzura en sus amargos pensamientos, mientra jugueteaba con los adornos de la caja que Nabiki le hizo transportar. Del interior sacó una serie de ramitas verdes, atadas con lazos rojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Con curiosidad, levantó una de las ramas. De hojas largas y frutos blancos, parecía un adorno de navidad, pero nada más.

-¡Ah! Eso es muérdago.- Respondió Kasumi.

-¿Muérdago? ¿Y es para adornar la casa?

-Ay hermanita, ¿Qué no sabes?- Nabiki tomó una de las ramas, y poniéndola sobre su cabeza, se acercó a Kasumi. -La tradición dice que las parejas que se encuentren bajo el muérdago, deben besarse.- Dicho y hecho, la hermana del medio le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hermana mayor, que con su mano tapó la risa que le daba el acto de Nabiki, antes de retirarse a la cocina.

-Así que deben besarse...- Con los ojos entrecerrados, Akane examinaba la pequeña rama. ¿Y si la colgaban aquí dentro de la casa? ¡La de problemas que se armaría! Y tan inofensiva que se veía, mejor que se quedaran todas dentro de la caja.

-Si tanto te interesa el muérdago, te regalo la rama que tienes. Ya vendí bastantes de esas, considérala como un regalo adelantado de navidad.- Nabiki se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba con malicia a su hermana menor. -¿Piensas colgarla en tu pieza? ¿O quizás en tu ventana? Es más probable que Ranma entre por allí a verte, así lo atrapas seguro.-

-¿Y-yo? ¿Y para qué voy a a qu-querer atraparlo? ¿Q-qué te crees que...?- Una de las frases de Nabiki prendió las señales de alerta en la mente de la chica, haciéndola inspirar fuerte y abrir sus ojos. -Nabiki, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ya vendiste de estas ramas?

-Pues claro, ni que fuera a desaprovechar la temporada de fiestas.

Oh Dios. Desastre. -¿Y a quién se las vendiste?

-Pues a todos los que quisieran comprar, por supuesto.

-Nabiki...

-Ay Akane, no tienes por que mirarme así.- Con la misma calma con que hacía sus negocios, Nabiki se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia las habitaciones, haciendo un gesto con la mano para apuntar al patio. -¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a los compradores?- Lo único que Akane alcanzó a ver fue como Ranma cerraba las mamparas del comedor, dejando afuera a varios de los artistas marciales de Nerima.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que Nabiki les vendió una hierba que hace que la gente se bese, o algo por el estilo...- Los ojos sorprendidos del joven se fijaron en la rama que Akane sostenía aún en las manos, para luego mirar como el rostro de la chica se coloreaba del mismo color de la cinta del muérdago -¿T-tu también, Akane?-

Rápidamente ella desvió los ojos -Que te crees, que todos quieren- - Un fuerte golpe en las mamparas cerradas la interrumpió, junto con los gritos de "Airen abrir!", "¡Ran-chan!" y una risa maquavélica que les puso los pelos de punta.

-¡Demonios!- A pesar de que Ranma la sostenía con su cuerpo, la mampara no pudo aguantar más abuso, y con un fuerte ruido los paneles volaron destruidos dentro del comedor, mientras una tropa de consumidores no satisfechos perseguían al objeto de sus afectos. Sin embargo, las tres chicas no encontraron mas que una caja sobre la mesa del comedor de los Tendo.

* * *

-Esa Nabiki... ¡Me las va a pagar!

-¡Ranma, no te muevas tanto, está muy estrecho acá adentro!

-¡Es culpa de tu hermana, que hace todas estas estupideces para ganar dinero a costa mía!

-¡Es culpa tuya, por tener ilusionadas a ese séquito de idiotas!

-Pero como cree- - El movimiento de la luz que entraba por la rendija del closet hizo que ambos chicos guardaran silencio, ojos abiertos en sorpresa y temor a ser descubiertos. Junto con el movimiento de la luz, las voces de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se podían escuchar en la habitación.

-Airen! ¡Shampoo está para beso! ¡Mejor que chica violenta!- La mano de Ranma voló a cubrir los insultos que amenazaban con salir de la chica enfrente.

-¡Ohohoho! Seguro mi Ranma-sama está esperando por mi, en alguna habitación, para que podamos juntar nuestros labios bajo esta hierba mágica...- Esta vez fue Akane quién se apresuró a cubrir la boca de Ranma y atenuar los ruidos de asco ante la idea de besar a Kodachi.

-Cállate loca, de seguro Ran-chan quiere hacer este hechizo conmigo. Aunque primero hay que encontrarlo.- Ambos chicos, atrapados en el closet de la sala de invitados, no podían más que mirarse mientras se silenciaban el uno al otro, rogando a todos los dioses que las tres chicas que estaban en la sala no los encontraran.

Ukyo fue la que terminó con la incertidumbre. -Bien, hagamos esto como siempre: la que encuentre primero a Ran-chan, será la que ocupe el muérdago con él. ¿Entendido?- Con un grito afirmativo de batalla, las chicas salieron de la sala de invitados, lo que fue apreciado con un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de los prometidos, las bocas respectivas ya libres.

-Al fin se fueron... aunque creo que deberíamos quedarnos un momento más aquí, por si las dudas.- El chico se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un intento de bajar la tensión y adrenalina que significaba el esconderse. También influía el estar en un espacio tan pequeño con Akane. ¿No era este closet el mismo donde él la llevó durante el asunto del traje de poder? Esa vez que él le confesó que era linda, y la abrazó y casi, casi...

Mejor será cambiar de tema. -¿Y que tanto problema por un atado de pasto amarrado? ¿Es que en verdad es mágico?-

-Idiota, no es mágico, es una costumbre occidental de navidad.- La mirada de Akane se fijó en el ramo en sus manos. Podría ser estúpido, pero quizás... -Si una pareja se encuentra debajo del muérdago...- Con lentitud, Akane levantó el ramo sobre su cabeza, los ojos bajos, las mejillas encendidas -...deben... deben besarse.-

Ranma pensó que estaba alucinando. Quizás estas ramas si eran mágicas, y estaban haciendo que ante él apareciera su prometida, tremendamente seductora con su sonrojo en el rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción, pidiéndole un beso. ¡Un beso! ¡De él! ¿Podría ser verdad?

-Pe-pero... tu quieres q-ue yo... y tu... ¿tu quieres?- sorpresa, asombro, duda e inseguridad pasaron por el rostro de Ranma en un segundo.

-¿Acaso tu no quieres... besarme?- Akane no quiso volver a mirar lo que percibió como duda y confusión en el rostro de su prometido.  
Con voz queda, sin atreverse a mirarlo, vocalizó su propia duda mientras dejaba el ramo de muérdago en su regazo. -Ya veo. Es que prefieres besar a alguna de las otras prometidas... ¿Cierto?-

La confusión dentro de Ranma cambió a enojo con las palabras de su prometida. ¿Como podría pensar que prefería a las demás? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba encerrado con ella, en vez de salir a buscar a las otras chicas? Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa recorrieron el rostro de la chica en frente. Mirada escondida, el rostro aún sonrojado, sus labios...

-Tonta.- Con la lentitud que da la inseguridad, Ranma puso su mano sobre las de Akane, mientras que suavemente tomó el rostro de la chica, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Pudo ver en sus ojos como ella buscaba una respuesta, como dejaba la decisión de lo que fuese a pasar en sus manos, para bien o para mal.

Este era el momento. Nadie que los presionara a hacer lo que no querían. Sin prometidas, sin séquito de seguidores, sin viejos pervertidos. Solos los dos dentro de ese pequeño espacio, con la posibilidad de elegir lo que deseaban.  _Será que esto significa ser un hombre, el poder tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias._

Con sumo cuidado, como teniendo miedo de ahuyentarla, Ranma deslizó sus brazos hasta cruzarlos por detrás de la chica, atrayéndola suavemente hacia su pecho. Akane se acomodó en él, la frente apoyada en su hombro, pudiendo sentir como los latidos desbocados de su corazón tenían eco en el cuerpo de su prometido. El abrazo de a poco iba mermando el nerviosismo, cada uno acomodándose a sentir cerca al otro.

\- Si en verdad es esto lo que quieres...

-Yo si quiero.- El susurro de Akane fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para tomar su decisión. Apenas separándose lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, Ranma apoyó su frente en la de ella, miradas expectantes y llenas de emociones guardadas que se reflejaban en el otro. Ahí estaba presente la respuesta que buscó dentro de sí por tanto tiempo, con tanta fuerza que la hizo física al materializarla en su voz, sus labios rozando los de Akane.

-Yo también.

**Author's Note:**

> Especial navideño... o todo lo navideño que -en mi cabeza- puede ser Ranma.
> 
> Porqué "Dentro de la caja"?  
> Pues por que habían varias cosas que estaban guardadas: muérdago, dudas, emociones y galletas de Kasumi.  
> Te gustó? Si? No? Algo que debí agregar/sacar?  
> Por favor ayúdenme a mejorar, escríbeme un comentario!


End file.
